Years Gone By
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Plot; Luke baker thought he had the perfect life one of the stars players on the hockey team an amazing family, group of friends and girlfriend while Clare Edwards thought she had a good thing going on smart and nice ,great friends, amazing mother ,step father and brother not to forget a great boyfriend well that was until she found out was pregnant with Luke's baby ...
1. Chapter 1

Years gone by.

Plot; Luke baker thought he had the perfect life one of the stars players on the hockey team an amazing family, group of friends and girlfriend while Clare Edwards thought she had a good thing going on smart and nice ,great friends, amazing mother ,step father and brother not to forget a great boyfriend well that was until she found out was pregnant with Luke's baby and he took off now 15 years later she`s raising their child on her own due to him running off the only thing she has is his family and her best friend Adam along with her step brother Jake and his girlfriend Katie .

Clare`s point of view;

"_I'm pregnant"_ I remember saying that like it was yesterday but it wasn't it was nine years ago nine years ago to this day I remember saying that to my boyfriend of two years Luke Baker and what did he do he took off leaving me, his sister and his parents behind thankfully his sister Becky overheard us and was there for me when it came down to telling my other friends and family and let us not forget his family.

And his parents his amazing parents were there for me throughout all of my pregnancy after my mom and step dad kicked me out and my dad wouldn`t take me in so they did telling me as long as I needed them they be here for me and they have every step of the way labour ,birthdays me going into collage and coming out of collage I could never ever be able to make this up to them but they didn`t care a month ago if you were to ask me where I was living right now I would say still living with the bakers alongside Becky and my son James Allan Edwards Baker (yes I gave him Luke `s last name just because his father`s a capital D-bag doesn't mean I would keep him from the rest of the bakers after all they were our family no matter what) but I finally had gotten a great paying job at the Toronto newspaper as a writer and since the bakers ,James and I lived together for so long I didn't want to take him to far away from them so we moved into a fairly big two story three bedrooms house one room for me one for James and another one for any guest that stayed with us mostly Becky when she and Adam (who were still to this day together the bakers had finally let go of the fact that he wasn't born a guy)fought or Jake when he and Katie fought .

"_Clare...Clare...CLARE!"_ I heard Adam shout at me I turned towards him to found him holding up two different coloured ties blue and yellow _"Blue goes with the colour scheme "_I said helping him pick out a tie for his and Becky's wedding yup they were finally tying the not my two best friends were finally getting married to each other I couldn`t be any more happy _"crap it`s 2:30"_ Adam said it was Saturday and on every Saturday and Sunday it was family dinner time which for some reason always counted my parents ,Jake and Katie as well as Adam's family (his mom and dad ,Drew ,Bianca and their daughter Hilary )since I got kicked out of my house me and my parents and by that I mean Glen and Helena had gotten back to the basics again of being a family but tonight they wouldn`t be coming to dinner nor would Adam's it was only Jake and Katie coming to dinner .

"_come on lets go"_ Adam said paying for the tie before we walked out to my car hopping in and driving off to the Bakers once we got there James who was staying with his granny and aunties and uncle ran over to us _"hey mom, uncle Adam" _he said high fiving Adam before hugging me _"hey baby boy where`s grandma?" _I asked _"oh she`s in the kitchen with aunt Becky and aunt Katie there's some guy here talking to them though I'm guessing uncle Jake hates him"_ he said with the famous Baker smirk James or Jamie as we call him has really red hair and freckles with his dad`s smirk and cockiness sadly _"okay thanks babe" _I said before going to walk into the kitchen with Adam on my heels _"Hey guys"_ I said seeing the back of the guy who James was talking about and the angry face`s of Katie, Becky And Jake I couldn't see Mrs. Baker`s( or mom as I call her )face seeing as the guy was blocking her view the guy who was tall and had shoulder length pale blonde hair turned around facing me _"you have got to be kidding me" _Adam said before coming over to my side _"Luke"_ I said shocked he looked at me _"hey bab.."_ He stopped himself _"hey Clare, Adam" _he said I wanted nothing more than to go up to him and punch him in his face but I couldn't move my feet towards him _"hey mom after dinner can I go to Jason`s "_Jamie asked from behind me I snapped myself back into the real world and turned around taking Jamie and moved out of the kitchen moving outside and down the side walk _"CLARE!"_ I heard him call me before grabbing my arm.

Luke`s point of view;

I sighed here goes nothing almost nine years ago I lefted Toronto ,Degrassi ,my family ,my friends and my pregnant girlfriend behind I ran not wanting to be a father it was stupid and immature but I was young and scared more than anything if I could take it back I would do anything to do so but I can`t but here I stood standing outside ringing my parents doorbell hoping and praying that they would forgive me that my sister forgives me that she forgives me I loved her more than anything the her I kept referring to was none other than Clare Dianna Edwards my girlfriend of two years back then now I'd be lucky if she`d even let me see my kid that is if she keep the kid _"Luke Baker ,wow nine years later and you show your face around Toronto again some nerve"_ damn I wasn't expecting Jake martin to open the door wait why was he opening the door was today the kids birthday ? No couldn`t be Clare was only a month pregnant when she told me _"where`s my parents my sister?"_ I asked him not wanting to deal with any of his bullshit god nine years later and he still pissed me off to no ends _"hey yo uncle Jake who`s at the door?" _a kid looking around eight years old said coming up to us was this the kid my kid our kid he had to be he had Clare's reddish kind of hair and my smirk and cockiness _"no one buddy go and talk with aunt Katie okay "_Jake said nodding towards the kitchen before looking at me again so him and Degrassi`s personal own Joan jett were still together that`s a shocker I thought _"you wanna see your mom and sister don`t dare even try talking to the kid "_ he said pushing the door opening letting me in I walked in and into the kitchen once becks and Joan jett `s look alike stared me down _"Luke?"_ my mom said shocked to see me _"hey mom "_I said I had changed a lot in the looks category my hair was now little longer and paler to and I had stumbles on my face not to forget that my clothes where a lot more skater boy then jock like I was back in high school _"how dare you Luke? ,how dare you show your face around after everything you`ve done "_Becky started yelling "_becks I know your mad but "_ I started _"no no buts if anything"_ Becky stopped talking once there was a car door that shut most likely my dad one of the people I was afraid of _"MOM`S BACK !"_ I heard my kid yell I couldn`t move about two minutes later I heard my angel`s voice _"Hey guys"_ I heard her say from behind me _"you have got to be kidding me" _Adam said once I turned towards them _"Luke"_ Clare said letting out the breath she was clearly holding _"Hey bab.."_ I started to call her by the nickname I used to call her baby girl but I stopped myself _"Hey Clare, Adam"_ she looked shocked and as if she was glued to the ground that was until our kid walked in asking her if he could go over to his friend Jason`s house after dinner once he asked her she finally came out of the shocked state that she was in turning around and taking the boy out of the kitchen and outside _"CLARE!" _I yelled out after her finally able to catch up with her I grabbed her arm stopping her she pulled her arm out of my grip turning towards me she looked beyond pissed off _"DON`T TOUCH ME!"_ she yelled taking a step back _"DON`T TOUCH ME ,DON`T TOUCH HIM "_ she said yelling at me the kid looked at us scared _"mom who is this ?" _he asked she turned towards him _"honey go home now "_she said handing the kid a set of house keys he listened and ran two houses down from my parents _"you know you have some nerve showing back up here "_Clare said right now I thought she`d be crying here eyes out but she wasn't _"what looking for tears well guess what you`re not going to find any "_ she said with venom in her voice _"look Clare" _I started _"no you look stay the fuck away from me and James we`re better off without you we have for the past eight years ,you haven't been helping me raise him it`s been your parents, my step brother ,your sister and Adam who have been helping me not you! So don`t act like you give a fuck now because we both know it`s just act" _she said before turning around and started to walk away _"so what that`s just it no second chances?" _I asked _"no shot all to be a father figure to OUR son"_ I yelled she turned around fast _"DON`T YOU MEAN THIRD CHANCES OR ARE YOU FORGETTING WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH JENNA!"_ she yelled oh yeah I remember now about two months before I lefted Clare had found me and Jenna making out but it wasn't my fault yeah I know all people who cheat say that but really it wasn't Jenna had thought that I was flirting with her but I wasn't for god`s shakes Clare was my girlfriend for almost three years going on _"you know I didn't cheat you know that "_ I said _"no I don`t because you`ve lied to me before when you said you wouldn`t leave me!" _she said almost in tears before walking away.

Clare`s point of view;

I quickly walked away and into my house shutting the door I saw Jamie sitting on the steps _"that was my dad wasn't it mom?"_ I sighed _"yeah it was baby "_I said sitting next to him _"why is he just showing up now?"_he asked with his head in his hands _"I don`t know baby "_I said sighing _"I don`t know anything about him anymore "_I said before wrapping my arms around him placing a kiss upon the top of his head _"I don`t want him around we`re fine just the two of us" _he said pulling away and looking at me _"I know we are baby boy I know"_ I said hugging him.


	2. Chapter 2

Years Gone By chapter two "how do you sleep?"

Plot; Luke baker thought he had the perfect life one of the stars players on the hockey team an amazing family, group of friends and girlfriend while Clare Edwards thought she had a good thing going on smart and nice ,great friends, amazing mother ,step father and brother not to forget a great boyfriend well that was until she found out was pregnant with Luke's baby and he took off now nine years later she`s raising their child on her own due to him running off the only thing she has is his family and her best friend Adam along with her step brother Jake and his girlfriend Katie .

Clare`s point of view;

"_It's been about a year now Ain't seen or heard from you I've been missing you crazy How do you, how do you sleep?"_I sighed hitting my radio clock alarm that went off I threw my legs over my king sized bed while taking the hair bun pulling my hair into a ponytail few things had changed about me over the past nine years one was that my hair had became a little bit long like it was back in freshmen year, I had gotten taller and lost some weight granted I was no size two but I was no size fourteen either I was a size ten not too skinny not too small I walked over to my walk in closet grabbing a pair of skinny light-washed jeans ,a floral print blouse and a pair of black wedged pumps I then walked over to Jamie`s bedroom to find him already up and ready to start the day I smiled _"what are you doing up usually I have to come in to wake your behind up " _I said coming over to him and kissing the top of his head _"I wake up and couldn`t fall back asleep so I got dressed"_ he said he had on his basketball blue shorts and his basketball top with baseball cap and sneakers from airwalk I looked at him _"I'd say wanna go over to grandma and grandpa's but he`d probably be there since he is their son" _I said smiling sadly at Jamie it was march break for him and his school and today I just happened to have work _"it`s okay mom so long as I stay up in my room away from him I'll be fine"_ he said somewhat smirking I looked at him _"I'd stop smirking if I were you ,you look just like him"_ I said before smirking at him jokingly sadly he quickly took that smirk off his face and got up off his bed going downstairs I followed him _"did you have anything to eat yet?"_ I asked him even though he was eight he knew how to cook and clean he was mature for his age and I loved that about my baby boy _"yup oh and I made you lunch"_ he said smiling proudly I kissed his check before grabbing my brown leather jacket, bag and keys before opening the door and walking over to the baker`s house and knocking on the door with Jamie thankfully it was who opened the door _"hey dad still up to watch Jamie for the day "_ I asked making him smile _"of course Clare hey buddy "_he said smiling and hugging us both Jamie then ran inside and up to his room _"um is he here?"_ I asked him _"yeah he is did a lot of begging us to let him stay here last night I don`t agree with what he did but I couldn't turn him away regardless he is still my son and god says to always forgive and forget "_ I nodded _"but that doesn't mean you have to "_ said smiling at me _"thanks um Jamie kind of doesn't want anything to do with him so could you maybe make sure that he doesn't go near Jamie"_ I asked making nod I then said goodbye and head off to work.

Luke`s point of view;

Last night after I had the fight with Clare out in public I then went back to my parents house and begged and asked for my mom and dad to take me in I did have a house here in Toronto that I had bought a week before but I couldn't move in just yet and I told them that and they had let me stay but now here I was the next day trying to stay awake because I hardly had any sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about my son he had his mom`s hair and my smirk as well as my cockiness .

I heard someone knocking on the door and then some running as well as talking all I could make out was the fact that it was my dad`s voice and Clare's _"thanks um Jamie kind of doesn't want anything to do with him so could you maybe make sure that he doesn't go near Jamie"_ she said I sighed my own kid doesn't want anything to do with me and it hurt in fact it broke my heart I then heard Clare leave and my dad come back in to me _"I'm guessing you heard?"_ he asked I could only nod as tears fell down my face slowly _"Luke you can't blame the poor girl and kid you left them when she was a month pregnant not only did you hurt them but you hurt the whole family and god when you did that" _I turned towards him _"Fuck god"_ I said he blinked _"what did you just say?"_ he asked slowly and hard _"I said fuck god if god had a plan for me he wouldn't let my girlfriend get pregnant at 17 years old he would have waited until we were married and stabled but he didn't " _I said pissed off _"if god had a plan, if GOD had a PLAN Luke baker this was his plan IT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT TIMING BUT IT WAS NOT THE WORSE PLAN EVER! IN FACT IT WAS THE BEST GOD DAMN PLAN FOR YOU MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE MADE YOU GROW THE FUCK UP BUT YOU RAN AWAY FROM THAT DIDNT YOU?"_ my father yelled at me making my son yelled down _"IS EVERYTHING OKAY GRANDPA?"_ my father looked towards the way it had came from _"YEAH EVERYTHING`S FINE BUDDY DON`T WORRY"_ he said before looking at me _"you ever do anything to damage those two and I will disown you which is one I should have told you and did last night when you came begging me and your mother for a place to stay"_ he said pointing his finger at me I nodded _"now I have to get to work Becky will be over in two hours to watch Jamie so for now you watch him but piss him off and you piss me off"_ he said before turning away and leaving.

Jamie`s point of view;

Once my grandpa opened the door I ran straight to my room I had no indentations on being around the jerk that was my father this is the first time I've seen him in forever almost five minutes after my mom lefted I heard my grandfather yelling at the guy _"IS EVERYTHING OKAY GRANDPA?" _I yelled down to him he replied with a short and simple yeah everything`s fine so I believed him and played my ps3 sitting on my bed doing so almost 14 minutes after my grandpa lefted he came into my room I rolled my eyes before going back to paid attention to my game.

"_wow this room changed "_he said I rolled my eyes wow didn`t he understand I didn't want to be around him hence the reason I didn`t come to say hi _"you know this used to be my room"_ he said and I should care why I asked in my head _"me and your mom used to do a lot of things in here study ,hang out ,fight well more like she`d fight with herself and I'd just listen "_I shot him the shut fuck up about my mom you asshole look (yes I am eight and yes I swear get over it) but he didn't listen and just keep going on _"hell you were even made in here "_ that does it I stood up and stared him straight in his eyes _"you fucking prick shut the fuck up about my mom you know nothing about me ,I sure as hell know nothing about you and I want to keep it that way"_ I yelled he looked shocked and hurt but I didn't care as far as I was concerned he was not my father and he would never be_ "what did you think that you `d come back have my mom and me wrapped around your finger and we`d just play happy fucking families well guess what that will never happen because for as long as I'm around I will make sure that my mom doesn't fall for your games because I deserves something better for myself" _I said feeling the anger build up in my _"SHE DESERVES BETTER FOR HERSELF!"_ I yelled at him _"I was seventeen I was scared your mom told me that she was pregnant with you and all I could think was how could I bring up a kid while I was still one myself and that I'd just mess it up like I did with everything else that I had gotten my hands on to "_he said running his hand though his hair while talking and leaning against _"your mom before she was pregnant was one of them I treated her like crap in front of our friends at first I'd tell her to run along that things were boy talk before I'd slap her on her butt sending her off until she threaten to break things off then I changed my ways well though it didn`t last because then I'd flirt with the puck bunny`s at our school which is the groupies for hockey players "_he stopped himself before going on _"I told her once to start acting like a puck bunny or I was gone and she did she did it and I realized that I loved her no matter what that I wanted the old her back it took as a good three months to get back to us again "_he sighed before walking over to a floor bored and picking it up to reveal a box he pulled it out dusting it off _"I remember going to bed every night sitting there for a good two hours if not three and just looking at the pictures of us "_he said placing the box down and went into his jeans pocket pulling out a picture of him and my mom she looked happy then and so did he but I guess wasn't happy enough to leave her pregnant and alone by herself I then heard clapping _"nice act Luke you really should have been actor" _I saw my mom looking at him none too pleased with him _"get ready Jamie I got the day off "_she said helping me grab my things just as we hit the door _"if that was all an act it wouldn`t be worn and it is "_ he said talking about the picture but knowing my mom she didn`t believe him at all who could blame her I mean this guy has done nothing but bring her heartbreak and sadness and I hate seeing my mom cry I mean what male human likes seeing his mom cry yes after that I kind of felt sorry for him but not to the point where I'd forgive him for doing that to her and to me all those years ago and if he honestly thought that I or she would he was in for a rude awaking .

Clare`s point of view;

I looked at Luke just who the hell did he think he was walking in here and pulling out pictures left and right of us from when we were "happy" when low and behold we honestly were slowly breaking breaking to the point where if it hadn't been for him running I'd most likely would have packed all of mine and Jamie's things years later and left him or worse leave Jamie with him and I'd sure as hell did not want to be that mom who up and leaves her kid behind with a dad who slowly either turns into a drunk or a druggie yeah sure there might have been a chance if him being a good dad if I did happened to do that which I never will I'm just saying.

"_You know what maybe it`s not an act but I'm not going to stick around to find out "_I said before continuing _"does it not sink in to your freaking skull that you hurt me that you lefted our son without a father"_ I said before he looking down _"it doesn't obliviously you know I honestly wonder how you sleep at night _"I said before turning around grabbing Jamie`s hand and heading outside and went home.

Luke`s point of view;

An hour after Clare had came and got Jamie I then went to the mall hoping that it would take my mind off of it I went to the food court grabbing an a&w burger and drink and sat down at a table once I was half way down some guy walked up and sat down _"well well well if it isn't Mr. Luke Baker never thought you come back around here again after knocking up poor little Clare and leaving her to deal with it on her own "_the guy said I was completely lost who was this guy and how did he know me _"what you don`t remember me that's sad considering I was your best friend back in high school"_ he said my eyes widen _"holy shit Dallas?"_ I said making him nodded _"yup and you fucked up bad!"_ he said with a mocking voice god so much for a high school best friend here he was giving me shit _"you don`t think I know that my kid lives freaking two doors down from me okay and he doesn't want anything to do with me nor does Clare "_ I said about ready to punch the next sucker who bought up how bad I had fucked up with Clare and our son Dallas sighed _"look you don`t deserve this but I'm pretty tight with Clare I could maybe talk her into letting you see Jamie but as for her being your girl again ha! you can forget about that "_he said putting out his hand_ "give me your cell"_ he said I handed to him not wanting to questioning him hey the guy was going to help me I had no right to question him .

I watched him put a number in my phone before handing it back to me _"there you have my number and I now have yours when and if I can talk Clare into this I'll call you "_he said before standing up and walking away I shaked my head Thank goodness for mike Dallas I thought.

Dallas`s point of view;

I sighed what the hell did I just get myself into I shouldn't be helping him not after what he did to poor Clare and Jamie I thought to myself as I knocked on Clare's door waiting for someone to open the door Jamie had opened and smiled _"hey uncle Dallas"_ he said _"hey buddy your mom here?"_ I asked he nodded and let me in I went to the kitchen and sneaked up behind her I wrapped my arms around her sneaking my hand under her shirt _"hey sexy" _I whispered in her me and Clare weren't dating or even friends with benefits but every now and then we`d be flirty with one another hey who could blame a guy I mean Clare was fine as hell and Luke no longer had any claim on or over her therefore it wasn't hurting anyone _"hey "_she said smiling and turning around to face me _"what's up ?"_ she asked I sighed and leaned against her counter tops _"I kind of ran into Luke at the mall "_ I said earning a sarcastic great underneath her breath _"and I might have told him I'd talk to you about maybe letting him in Jamie`s life" _I said hopefully _"you did what?"_ she yelled at me as her face turned hard _"how the hell dare you mike Dallas you had no right to do that!"_ she said shaking with anger _"Clare in a way he does kind of have right to see him "_ I said making her roll her eyes _"oh yeah and what right would that be fucking him over messing up his life like he did mine I don`t want my baby getting hurt" _she said almost in tears _"please Clare I would never ask you for anything but this ,this I'm asking you to do it would help you give you some time for yourself if you had help"_ I said trying to reason with her "_I have help Dallas I don`t need him nor does Jamie"_ she said _"Clare sooner or later he`ll need a father figure and Jake can`t be it ,Adam cant nor can Luke's dad or yours or drew "_she rolled her as I talked _"he needs his real dad rather you or Jamie don`t like he needs it please Clare"_ I said almost begging her _"fine "_she said giving up _"but I swear to god my baby boy gets hurt I'll blame you for it"_ she said before walking away from me I looked at her _"I wouldn't have it any other way" _I said before sending him a quick text _"you`re lucky I know how to tug on her heartstrings "_.


	3. Chapter 3

Years Gone By chapter three "father and son time"

Plot; Luke baker thought he had the perfect life one of the stars players on the hockey team an amazing family, group of friends and girlfriend while Clare Edwards thought she had a good thing going on smart and nice ,great friends, amazing mother ,step father and brother not to forget a great boyfriend well that was until she found out was pregnant with Luke's baby and he took off now nine years later she`s raising their child on her own due to him running off the only thing she has is his family and her best friend Adam along with her step brother Jake and his girlfriend Katie .

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as I opened the curtains in Jamie`s room he`d be spending the better part of today with Luke and to say I was more than worried was an understatement to say at the very less when I had told Jamie that I had set up a visit with his father for him via uncle Dallas he got upset but when I told him that it was out of my hands that if he wanted to stay with me that he had to at less seen him whenever Luke wanted to see him .

"_I don`t want to go"_ Jamie said not getting up from his bed _"Jamie you have to alright we`ve been through this" _I said pulling his covers back and picking out his clothes laying them beside him _"fine"_ he said slowly getting out of his bed and putting on his clothes before the doorbell rang _"here goes nothing"_ I mumbled.

Luke`s point of view;

"_let`s go"_ Jamie said as I watched him pull the door close shut before walking by me and to my car I sighed following him ,I knew I should have gave up with forceing Jamie to try and see me but I wanted to know him and be there for him.

After a few hours of me trying to get him to warm up to me it seemed to finally be somewhat working _"why did you really leave mom?"_ he asked I sighed looking him in the eyes _"scared ,I thought I was going to hell that my parents would kick me out and force your mom to get rid of you ,I didn't want your mom to grow to hate me ,then take you away from me ,I had more than a thousand thoughts going on though my head that were all negative I didn`t stop and think about all of the positive things that could have happen ,so I lefted" _I said realizing I had made no sense at all or I thought I didn`t but I guess I had because Jamie just nodded before looking up at me _"do you think that maybe just maybe you and mom get together again?" _he asked I shrugged not knowing how to answer it would we ?,I mean I hoped but one could never really know so therefore I couldn't really give a straight up answer to his question.

Author`s note hey guys short as hell chapter but I was blanking on what to put so I thought maybe come up with this and let you guys maybe put your input on what you like to happen also I got some reviews that I`d just let to touch on to the one person who reviewed about the Dallas and Clare relationship by continue the relationship what do you mean as in a friendship relationship or as in a relationship relationship?. ,again sorry for the short chapter but enjoy none the less.


End file.
